Return of Pern
by Fyrius
Summary: Changed from their time on Pern, the Fairy Tailers have returned to their respective guilds, along with their missing companions. Then, a familiar face comes back into their lives, that of their leader, F'rus. Before you can say "Wie gehen!" The Dragonriders find themselves trying to stop the magic council from unjustly wiping out Fairy Tail! Sequel to Fairies of Pern!
1. Prologue

**A.N. While it is marked as complete, I will be going back to Fairies of Pern as I write this story. I have actually been writing a lost chapter about L'fil finding the power to use her keys on Pern. Also, I have not abandoned The True Story of Ichigo Kurosaki. After rewatching episodes 1-113, I needed a break. Soul Eater wasn't interesting enough, so I started to rewatch Fairy Tail. Obviously, the creative juices got flowing so I finally got this moving on. It will not be put up as fast as HPatD was but it is being thought about everyday. Also, I have already planned a third book, a cross of FoP and TTSoIK (Don't kill me, it is your choice to read it.) This chapter is here mainly to get the story out so you know things are happening and is a prologue to the story that I will work on. A final note, the reason why I haven't been publishing TTSoIK is that Harribell and Jeremie are going to have a conversation about Jeremie and Hollows and I need to rewatch the anime so I can get her voice as good as I can. Now, I know you want me to shut up so here goes!**

**Previously; On Fairy Tail!**

Though it was hard work, life as a Weyrleader of Pern was fun, especially after I took in the ten Fairy Tailers; Natsu, Grey, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Lyon, Lauxus, Hibiki, and Jellal. They became amazing additions to Moons Weyr and each served me well. However, I knew that they couldn't go through the same thing I had, being whisked away to a new world to live out their days. After Moons came out of the shadows to assist the other Weyrs in stopping the evil rope-like Thread that could destroy everything but metal and rock, the supercomputer left by the original settlers of Pern, (my descendents,) found a way to transport not only the Fairy Tailers, but me to our respective worlds. Now I'm trying to readjust to my old life, keeping myself busy so I can keep from thinking about old times. Even so, I can't help but wonder, will we ever see each other again?

Prologue

"And that is your choice, but…" With that, a lightly muscled woman with long red hair pushed the back of a spiky haired blond man. _I can't let you suffer as I have. _The man fell into a silvery-grey curtain.

Long-blond haired L'fil stared at the red head, her leader, F'rus. She opened her mouth to yell when the expression on the other's face made her stop. She had occasionally seen F'rus down, occasionally heard tears from the Weyrleader's room, but never ever had she seen this F'rus. The red-head's eyes seemed to be bulging with hurt, joy, sadness, loneliness, longing, and desire. L'fil knew in that moment that she could not stay.

With that, the blond backed up, catching the hands of those next to her, falling into the curtain. Right before she hit it, she let go, spinning around so she was facing the curtain. With the image of F'rus' eyes, she fell…

…Right onto scorching beach sand. All around her, L'fil could hear footsteps, bodies hitting the sand. Squinting, she saw, laying in front of her, a pouch with a strange symbol on it, a symbol reminiscent of a fairy. She knew what it contained, magical keys that could be used to summon the spirits of the stars. L'fil grabbed them, pocketing them. Standing up, she saw that everyone had made it back, all ten of them. Even more stunning was the fact that she saw four others standing there, three cats and a blue haired woman.

"Natsu!" the blue colored cat shouted.

"Happy, Carla, Juvia, Pantherlily, you're alive. I never thought we'd see you again." L'fil breathed.

"What do you mean, we didn't go anywhere."

"No, but we did." L'fil said, looking at her nine compatriots. "We went to another world. There, we formed a bond that cannot be broken, one that comes before guild. You were there too, helping us in your own ways."

"F'rus." Spiky pink-haired N'eel breathed.

"Yes." L'fil continued. "In honor of F'rus, we swear…"

All ten wizards spoke in unison, "To fight Thread no matter where it falls at the cost of my life. And I swear that no mention of any goings-on in the Weyr will escape my lips, as long as I shall live, with the exception of those who were there."

L'fil continued, "The bonds we made on Pern, the memories we shared, the fights we fought, can never be broken or forgotten. Until the day we die, we are known as The Dragonslayers; Fairy Tail's…"

L'yon, a silvery- haired man spoke up, "Lamia Scale's…"

Short, blond-haired H'ki spoke up, "and Blue Pegaus'…"

Everyone present, even Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, and Juvia joined in, "…Strongest team!"


	2. We Need a Good Fight!

**A.N. Short chapter only because I split this and the next one up. I did this because I couldn't think of a good title for it.**

"Natsu!" Cried a blue cat with wings, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Happy."

"You haven't been yourself lately, ever since…"

"What do you mean?" Asked the pink haired "wild boy," Natsu.

"Ever since Galuna Island, you haven't fought anyone." Happy answered, landing on the ground.

"Maybe I found something more worthwhile to fight for."

"Natsu, I…"

"Happy, how many times have I told you not to call me that anymore?"

"But it's your name, isn't it?"

Natsu sighed, "No. My name, my true name, is N'eel."

Before Happy could respond, a small, white bearded man piped up, "We need a good fight!"

"Well," Old, black haired Macao said, "Natsu, Erza, Grey, and Gajeel are the only people in the guild who could put up that much of a fight."

"We shouldn't fight each other," Came the voice of red-haired Erza "E'scar" Scarlet. "There are more important things to fight against, aside from each other."

"We'll do it!" Lucy "L'fil" Heartfillia chimed in.

"What?" the bearded man, Makarov asked.

"We Dragonriders have gotten soft ever since… well, the last job we did was on Galuna Island. We need to have something to do. I propose a tournament, Dragonriders Vs. Fairy Tail. We'll put our names in a cup and draw one to see who goes first. The names of everyone in the guild, including all of us will go into another and we'll draw to see who our opponent is. Every Dragonrider participates and if the names drawn for a round are the same then that person doesn't fight that round. All magic is allowed."

"Alright!" the guild chorused.


	3. Through the Portal

The wind whistled through the trees, lightly buffeting the small spring growth. A small leaf fell from the upper branches of a thick trunked tree, landing on a black computer bag belonging to a red-head who was currently running full-tilt toward a pair of glass doors.

"D'arvit!" The red-head hissed under her breath, looking down on her right wrist. "2:40? I am so late!" Quickly, she darted inside, slowing to a fast walk. Ignoring a small office and a large common area, she didn't slow down until she reached a door that stood ajar. She slipped through, rushing to an unoccupied computer in the front.

"You're never late." A grey-bearded man said, turning to her from his own computer.

The girl punched the power button on the monitor before turning to him, "I shouldn't have watched that last episode."

While this was going on, a man in the front of the room was calling out names, "Samantha Watkins."

"Here!" The red-head said excitedly.

The man in the front raised an eye, "I was wondering where you were." Before Samantha could respond, the man spoke up again, "We have three videos to go through today."

While one student asked where the popcorn was and everyone else looked to the screen next to the instructor, Samantha turned to her computer, quickly logging into a school website and downloading a couple of Microsoft Excel documents.

"Thank you for doing this F'rus, it means a lot. But I came here to start a new life and it is a good one. I choose to stay."

Samantha shook her head violently, why were these old memories being dredged up now?

"Hey, are you alright?" The guy next to her asked.

"Yes, it's nothing. You need some help?"

"I'm still having problems with #9."

"Well, let's see what you did there." With that, Samantha looked at the screen. On it was an empty Excel Spreadsheet. "So, what's the problem?"

"I can't figure out how to get this row here," The guy pointed to a paper with a table on it, "To look like this."

Samantha sighed, "Like I was saying before, that's not important right now. When you finish putting that row in, you have to wrap the text first and then auto-fit row height."

With that, the guy turned to her. "So what do I do now?"

"Start in A2 just like Thursday and then type the first row out, remember?"

"I want to ride one!"

"Hey… Computer Girl!"

Samantha snapped back to reality. "Hmm? Need something Robert?"

"I was almost done with the first row when my computer crashed!"

Samantha frowned, "That's strange. The computers here are maintained all the time, let me see." With that, Robert moved aside and Samantha looked at the screen. Sure enough, it was blue. "Blue screen of death." She muttered.

"What?"

Samantha shook her head. "Nothing."

"You've been acting strange today."

"Mm. Just have a lot on my mind." Samantha said. "Anyways, there's not much we can do to fix this. Let's reboot it." With that, she leaned down and hit the power button on the CPU. "I don't know much about computer repair but my dad taught me a few tricks." She said. After that, she hit the button again and the pair waited for it to boot up.

That moment, the screen flickered before turning silvery-grey. The grey seemed to be cascading down but that wasn't what got Robert's attention. What he noticed was the expression on Samantha's face. "What's wrong?"

"That wasn't a 'blue screen of death.'" Samantha began, licking her lips in shock. "It was an update." Samantha stood up, tripping over Robert's chair. "I'm alright!" She yelled, hoping the instructor wouldn't notice. She then got up and grabbed the black computer bag from the other side of her chair.

"What kind of update? And what's wrong?" Robert asked.

"To be precise, that blue screen was the activation of a portal." Samantha stammered.

"To where?"

"I don't know." Samantha said. "But you'd better get back."

"Maybe we should…" Robert said, reaching for the power button.

Before he was successful, Samantha grabbed his hand. "No, stop!"

"What is it?"

"Get back."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Robert…" Samantha began. "I'm sorry I won't be able to help you on your assignment anymore. Someone needs my help so, it looks like I'll have to leave again." With that, she turned to the screen, bag in hand. "I don't know when I'll be back, the last time it was for a few months. But, I want you to know that I enjoyed helping you out." Samantha grinned at Robert, a grin that showed childishness, relief, and determination. Then, she turned back to the computer. Her body began to glow and before she disappeared altogether, Robert grabbed the red jacket she was wearing. The next moment, the two had vanished.

**A.N. D'arvit is a word I use in everyday jargon. It is an all-purpose swear word that comes from the Artemis Fowl book series by Eoin Colfer. The class, building, tree, and instructor are real but for privacy's sake, I will not tell you where they are. However, the class described is a computer literacy class I am currently taking. I really do mentor a man named Robert and as of the time this is written, I am helping Robert with an assignment entitled Excel Practical #9. The physical description of Robert is that of Robert Morris, a student who sits next to me. However, as with all my other works, his personality will differ. **


	4. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**A.N. Sorry for the extremely long time in between posts. I thought up the whole story and then another and another and so on but I always found something… better to do. Since it's been so long, Robert's description got mixed up with another classmate's, whose name escapes me. Fairy Tail and The Dragonriders of Pern go to their respective owners. Both series, characters, and worlds are used for no monetary gain with the intent of a good story. Both F'rus and Robert belong to me and only to me. Thanks go to Naptahli, Gonzy, and Ron for the patience they had while I wrote this (Not telling me to shut up while I was typing aloud to myself) as well as Spot for getting me back to with her warmhearted e-mails. Until next time, here's the next story and Wie Geht!**

**F'rus**

"And facing her will be… Carla!"

Blue haired W'mar spun around, stunned. She was going to have to fight Carla? All of a sudden, she was glad that the others were back at the guild hall, getting a pick-me-up from their own fights, having gone before her. She heard her friend, a white short-hair cat complaining as she was shoved forward to face W'mar.

"And… begin!"

With a sigh, W'mar leapt in, tripping over the cat, who was in the process of backing up. At that moment, it was clear that the girl was unable to fight her friend, it was too much. "I-I can't do th-"

"What are you doing, giving up!? If your opponent is on the ground, you'll have to rely on kicks rather than punches, dummkopfen!" Came a familiar shout.

Unable to resist the voice, W'mar went into a fighting stance, leaning in for a kick.

"Get out of the way! You have more maneuverability! Use your wings to get high, then your claws to do damage!"

Carla, also stunned into action, summoned a magic circle, a pair of wings growing from it. Then, she darted forward, claws out, a look of guilt on her face.

"Keep her away from the face! If she scores a hit, you're toast! Counter with a hook or other jab to knock her off her center!"

Keeping her eyes on Carla, W'mar went for a jab to the left, which Carla dodged, only to be hit by W'mar's left hook. Stunned and unused to fighting, the cat collapsed, the fight over. The announcer quickly awarded the win to W'mar but no one was paying attention at that point, many having given up on the fight when the strange voice came out. Now, the group parted to reveal a 5'ish redhead in blue jeans, glasses, and a red fleece jacket along with a bearded guy in a red bandana and biker's clothes.

W'mar looked at the redhead's face, searching for something she hoped was there. However, with the filthy lenses blocking the stranger's face, W'mar was unable to locate it until the stranger lifted one hand, removed them, and spoke up, "Hello again, W'mar."

Then W'mar saw it, cutting a steely blue eye was what appeared to be a scar in the shape of a crescent moon. Sure enough, W'mar was looking into the face of her Weyrleader, F'rus. Stunned by what the other saw, each leapt into a hug, tears streaming down their faces. It had been months since F'rus has gotten back from Pern and though she knew she had gotten back safely, she never knew if the others had done so. On the other hand, W'mar had all but given up hope of ever seeing the woman who had taught her so much about herself, almost as much as her foster mother, the Sky Dragon Grandeeny.

Grinning, W'mar grabbed F'rus' hand, dragging the older girl to the massive grey-stone churchlike building that was the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Together, they walked inside to a hustling and bustling great room with plush carpets, a stage, and a bar. Robert dropped back, too stunned by the surroundings he saw and the change he saw in the shy, helpful girl he had gotten to know from class.

"This is the job board, it's where we receive jobs for money." W'mar said, pointing to a bulletin board by the bar.

F'rus looked at the jobs; fining jewelry, telling fortunes, rescuing people, translating… F'rus halted in her examination before re-examining the rescuing job. "Please find our husbands, they never came back from work and we're afraid they may have been taken." F'rus grinned, "This sounds interesting."

"Not so fast!"

F'rus and W'mar spun around to see Makarov standing there.

"Only guild members are allowed to take jobs."

"But… but, I don't… I can't…" F'rus started.

"What is your name?"

"I'm F'rus but if that's too hard to pronounce, call me Fyrius, Fyrius Dracosson. And… you are?"

"I'm the guild leader, Makarov Dreyer." Makarov then examined F'rus. "That name sounds familiar…"

"Er…" F'rus froze. What could she say? "I'd love to join the guild but I… I don't have any-"

"Some of our best members don't have much magic. Do you know where we got our name? See, no one has ever seen a fairy so do they even have tails? If we could find out, it'd be a great adventure."

F'rus thought about that, "Well if you don't mind me not having any magic then… I guess I could join."

With that, the trio walked over to the bar. Once there, Makarov got out a stamp with a picture reminiscent of a fairy. F'rus pulled her hair to one side, exposing the nape of her neck. "Do it here."

"May I ask why?"

"Well…" F'rus said, "If we ever had to spy on people or move around without anyone noticing, it would be smart to have the guild mark hidden, don't you think?"

Makarov thought about this before stamping F'rus, the stamp turning blood red on her neck. With that, he spoke up, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Fyrius."


End file.
